Corazòn Vacio II
by Relenna Potter
Summary: Cuando la rueda de la fortuna empieza a girar no hay manera de saber donde parara. este hecho marcara la vida de la joven Lisa y sin saber ella cambiara el corazòn de un frio Rick. UA.
1. por accidente

_**Corazón vacio.**_

 _ **Aclaración.- la antigua historia que está en esta página del mismo nombre me pertenece. Solo la subo de nuevo desde el principio porque aquella cuenta murió y no pude seguir con ella. Y debido al tiempo que ha pasado pido mis más sinceras disculpas.**_

Universo alterno.

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, solo la trama.

 _ **Primer capítulo.-**_ _ **"**_ _ **Por accidente**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Reseña:**_

Lisa Hayes de 24 años de edad, soltera de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes, con un color de piel blanco y muy tersa, mantiene una vida feliz y plena en la pequeña ciudad donde vive, es profesora de un jardín infantil junto con Claudia Grant su mejor amiga. Vive solo con su padre enfermo ya que su madre falleció hace unos meses atrás de cáncer. Tiene un novio de hace 2 años, su nombre Karl Riber, el cual antes fue su mejor amigo y compañero de colegio. Se podía decir que su vida era totalmente normal, hasta el día que conoció al magnate Rick Hunter.

Rick Hunter de 28 años de edad, solero y codiciado por muchas, de unos hermosos ojos azules, de cabello negro indomable como su personalidad, vive solo en su lujoso departamento de la gran ciudad, no tiene familia solo un gran amigo, consejero y abogado que se llama Roy Fokker. Sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando el tenia 14 años, tiene a personas que puede considerar su familia a Max Sterling y Miriya Padilla y la hija de ambos Danna Sterling de 5 años de edad el cual es su ahijada, pero a los cuales no veía muy seguido ya que vivían en un pequeño pueblo al cual a él no le gustaba visitar porque era el lugar de nacimiento de su madre.

Rick es dueño de un banco el cual fundo su padre y que tuvo que aprender a manejar desde pequeño, tiene todos los conocimientos necesarios y gracias a Roy y Max ha conseguido sacar adelante a "SDF".

 **Y la historia comienza así…**

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y el timbre sonaba dando el término de clases el jardín infantil, era hora de despedirse de los niños para que estos fuesen a sus respectivos hogares.

Bien niños arreglen sus cosas.- dijo la mujer de cabello rojo y delantal azul.

Los 20 niños a los cuales les daba clases le respondieron a coro con un gran "si" maestra.

Luego de verificar que todos hayan guardado sus útiles y artículos personales en su bolso procedió a llevarlos hasta la puerta donde ya había padres esperando.

Uno por uno les fue diciendo adiós y dándole un beso en la mejilla, los pequeños se daban vuelta a mirarla y agitando su pequeña mano le decían adiós maestra. Ella respondía de la misma forma y sonreía, le encantaba su trabajo era sin duda alguna su vocación.

-Estas muy alegre el día de hoy Lisa.- hablo una morena a su espalda.

-Es viernes.- respondió la mujer.- dos días de descanso para volver el lunes con renovadas energías, estos niños me dejan agotada.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ni que lo digas.- dijo la morena.- qué tal si hacemos algo por la tarde o tienes planes con Karl.- pregunto.

\- Hacer algo… suena bueno.- dijo Lisa.

-Podríamos ir por un café y hablar…

-Si es buena idea.

La pelirroja miro su reloj y vio que eran ya las 4:30 y Danna aun estaba en la puerta esperando que lo vinieran a recoger, se acerco a ella.

-Danna.- la llamo.- ven aquí.

La pequeña le hizo caso y le abrazo.

-Se olvido de venir.- sollozo la pequeña de cabello rubio.- mi padrino se olvido de mí.

-Tu padrino iba a venir a buscarte.- pregunto Lisa.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza.- pero se le olvido, como se le olvida todo.- dijo sollozando más fuerte.

-Y que te parece si llamamos a tu madre para que venga por ti.- pregunto la pelirroja.

A la pequeña se le ilumino es rostro y dijo- si, entonces lo tomo en brazos y se acerco a Claudia.

-Nuestro paseo tendrá que esperar.- le dijo.- primero debo de ver que paso con la madre de Danna para ver si la viene a buscar.

La morena asintió con la cabeza y las tres ingresaron al salón de clases para buscar el número telefónico de la madre de Danna.

En un convertible negro venia a toda velocidad por la carrete Rick Hunter, ya eran las 4 y había quedado de recoger a su ahijado a esa hora en el jardín infantil de ese pueblucho como él solía llamarlo.

Gruño cuando a lo lejos vio una patrulla de policías que le hacía señas para que se detuviera.- mierda.- mascullo entre dientes.

Buenas tardes, hablo con la señora Sterling.- dijo Lisa con el teléfono en la mano.

-Del otro lado se escucha.- si soy yo, con quien tengo el gusto.- dijo la mujer.

-Hola, sola la maestra de Danna, Lisa.- dijo ella pero no pudo seguir ya que la mujer comenzó a hacer preguntas como loca.

-Que sucede algo, está bien Danna, se ha portado mal… tiene algún problema mi pequeña…

-No… no señora Sterling nada de eso.- dijo Lisa para calmarla.

-Entonces que sucede maestra.- dijo la mujer.

-Es solo que tengo a Danna en mis brazos y me dijo que alguien tenía que venir por ella, pero ya es tarde y no ha venido nadie y la pequeña está muy inquieta porque piensa que la han dejado.

Del otro lado se escucho un murmullo que decía.- voy a matarlo…

-Disculpe señora está bien.- dijo Lisa al no obtener respuesta.

-Si claro, querida, es solo que el padrino quedo de ir por ella, yo ahora estoy a mas de 2 horas de allí y mi esposo esta de vieja no llega hasta entrada la noche, lo siento mucho en verdad, todo es culpa del irresponsable de Rick, que nunca entiende lo que es llegar a la hora y ahora mi pobre beba piensa que la he dejado.

-Señora Sterling hay alguien más en su casa.- pregunto para que la mujer dejara de hablar.

-dime Miriya.- la interrumpió la mujer.

-está bien Miriya, hay alguien en su casa.- repitió la pregunta lisa.

-Solo esta Bings el mayordomo.- dijo.

-Que le parece si mientras usted vuelve me llevo a Danna a dar un paseo y luego lo llevo a su casa.- dijo Lisa.

A Danna le brillaron los ojitos.

-No ce… es mucha molestia.- respondió la mujer.

-No, no es nada.- dijo Lisa.- deme la dirección de su casa y yo misma lo llevare en una hora.

-Muchas gracias Lisa, es usted un verdadero ángel, no me sorprende que Danna me hable todo el día de usted y de lo mucha que la estima.

-Gracias señora, lo hago con mucho gusto.- respondió.

Luego de obtener la dirección y despedirse de la señora Sterling Lisa colgó el teléfono y suspiro hondo.

Miro a Danna que tenía una gran sonrisa y a Claudia que la miraba un poco raro.

-Lo siento Claudia, creo que tendremos que dejar la salida para después.- le dijo.- a no ser de que quieras ir con nosotros por un gran helado.

La pequeña asentía enérgicamente y sonreía y Claudia le devolvió la sonrisa y acepto.

Los tres se subieron al modesto auto blanco de Lisa y se fueron al centro del pueblo donde estaba la mejor heladería.

Una hora más tarde de lo que tenía que llegar y con una multa por exceso de velocidad Rick Hunter llego al jardín infantil, estaciono el auto como un loco y bajo de el rápidamente.

Llego hasta el portón de entrada pero lo encontró cerrado le dio una patada a este y busco su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón para marcar el numero de Miriya no lo encontró y maldijo a toda voz, corrió hasta su auto y busco su móvil que por la loca carrera que llevaba está tirado el piso del lado del copiloto.

Lo tomo y se percato de que estaba apagado, lo encendió enseguida y marco inmediatamente el número de la mujer.

-Como te atreves a dejar a mi hija plantada y mas encima apagar tu móvil.- le grito una mujer del otro lado inmediatamente después de marcar el número.

-Miriya, cálmate no me creerás si te cuento todo, pero he llegado y el jardín está cerrado y no veo a Danna por ningún lado.- dijo el hombre.

-Claro, la maestra de Danna me llamo y muy amablemente llevará a Danna a la casa por suerte yo estoy por llegar…

-Entonces que hago.- pregunto.

-Ve a la casa, para esta hora Danna ya debe de haber llegado.

-Bien.- dijo Rick y colgó el móvil.

Subió a auto y partió la carrera a la casa de Sterling a las afueras del pueblo.

Bien Danna ya estás en casa y con un gran helado.- le dijo Lisa cuando ya habían llegado afuera de la pequeña mansión Sterling.

-Si muchas gracias maestra.- le dijo el pequeño.

En eso abrió la puerta el mayordomo y saludo.- buenas tardes lady Danna, buenas tardes maestra Lisa, maestra Claudia.

-Buenas tardes Bings.- dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos.

-Bien Danna debo de irme.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió del mayordomo también, Claudia la imito y ambas se fueron a subir al auto.

-Te dejo en tu casa.- le dijo Lisa a Claudia y esta asintió, se fueron el rato hablando y riendo.

Una vez que Lisa dejo a Claudia en la casa sonó su móvil, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola amor.-contesto con el manos libre ya que iba manejando.- claro, donde quieres que nos juntemos, si muy bien allí estaré, voy de inmediato. Doblo en la esquina y se encamino en dirección de su destino.

Bajo de su automóvil y tomo su chaqueta, lo cerro y se la coloco, miro a ambos lados y procedió a cruzar la calle, miro al frente y se fijo en restaurante donde su novio la estaba esperando para cenar, sonrió y no se percato que a lo lejos venia un auto a toda velocidad.

Lo vio de repente y no fue capaz de moverse, el miedo la paralizo y no pudo hacer nada.

Manejaba a toda velocidad, como le gustaba eso, se sentía libre, doblo en la esquina en dirección a la casa de su ahijada y de pronto una mujer se atravesó en su camino, si no fuera por su buenos reflejos a esa hora la mujer ya estaría muerta.

La poca gente se junto a mirar que había pasado sintieron un grito y el frenar de automóvil.

Lisa estaba en el suelo, el auto había frenado a tiempo pero con el susto le temblaron las piernas y fueron incapaces de sostenerla en pie.

Sintió que abrieron la puerta del vehículo y que se acercaban a ella.

La iré se apodero de su ser y se preparo para gritarle a la persona que conducía como un demonio pero algo paso, un hombre alto muy bien vestido de traje, de gafas oscuras y cabello negro revuelto se coloco frente a ella y ella no supo que decir.

-Deberías mirar bien antes de cruzar las calles, mujer.- dijo el hombre con voz profunda.

Lisa abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras, acaso aquel hombre la culpaba a ella del incidente.

Se puso de pie como un resorte dispuesta a encarar al idiota ese, pero cuando lo tuvo frente a frente sus piernas le volvieron a jugar una mala pasada y se tambaleo.

Rick se fijo que la muchacha de pelo revuelto y rizos por todos lados se ponía de pie para luego volverse a caer, pero sus reflejos le permitieron sujetarla por la cintura y atracarla a su cuerpo, había que reconocer que la chaparra tenía una pequeña y apetecible cintura.- pensó Rick.

Lisa levanto la cabeza y encontró una mirada azul que le capturo el alma, sus orbes se encontraron y un escalofrió la recorrió entera.

El sonido de la bocina de un auto la sobresalto y el hombre la soltó.

-Debería de tener más cuidado.- le dijo el hombre.

Entonces Lisa se acordó de todo y lo miro con cara desafiante.

.Yo debería de tener más cuidado, usted debería de manejar mejor y más despacio, es un completo imbécil por venir a semejante velocidad en una calle como esta.- le reprocho Lisa.

Esa mujer lo había llamado imbécil, pero como se atrevía acaso no sabía quién era él.

-Disculpe.- le dijo.

-Nada que disculpe.- le dijo Lisa.

-Oh no… si no le estoy pidiendo disculpas.- le dijo el hombre.- solo es que no entiendo una cosa, usted llega y cruza la calle como una loca y resulta que el culpable soy yo, acaso usted no sabe quien soy.- le dijo altanero.

-Pues no sé, ni me interesa saber quién es… solo le digo que debe de bajar la velocidad podría matar a alguien.- le dijo Lisa.

El sonido de la varias bocinas los distrajeron de la discusión y miraron hacia atrás donde había una fila de por lo menos 4 autos esperando que avanzara.

-Mas encima ahora provoca una atocha miento.- le dijo Lisa.

-Es usted la que no se quita de la calle para poder seguir.- le dijo Rick.

Lisa se ruborizo y Rick pensó que era una mujer realmente atractiva, no como a las que él estaba acostumbrado pero sí que lo era.

-No me iré hasta que escuche una disculpa de su parte.- dijo Lisa.

-Pues si eso tengo que hacer para quitármela de enfrente entonces tenga usted mis más sinceras disculpas.- le dijo.

-Bien…

-Suficiente con eso señora.- le dijo Rick.

Lisa iba a protestar por el "señora" pero no le vio el caso y solo dijo.

\- si estoy conforme.- se dio la vuelta y cruzo la calle dejando al hombre parado y solo en la calle.

Entro hecha una furia al restaurante donde Karl la estaba esperando, el castaño le sonrió desde la mesa pero al verla acercarse con paso fuerte y decidido la sonrisa se esfumo.

-Lisa mi amor… que te sucedió.- le pregunto cuando esta había llegado hasta allí.

-Solo un incidente con un imbécil al volante.- le respondió.

Karl se puso de pie y le ofreció la silla para que se sentara, ella acepto gustosa y sonrió.

Paso la velada pensando en un demonio de ojos azules.

-Padrino.- grito una niña a verlo llegar.

-Que tal chaparra.- le dijo Rick al despertar de su sueño de ojos verdes.

-Por fin llegas… te has demorado mucho… pensé que no vendrías.- dijo Danna asiendo un puchero.

-Como crees que podría faltar al cumpleaños de mi ahijada favorita- le dijo tomando en brazos.

-Es que prometiste pasar por mí al jardín… y nunca llegaste…

-Tuve muchos problemas para llegar aquí.- dijo Rick acordándose del incidente de cabellos rojizos.

-Pero qué bueno que ya estás aquí padrino… te extrañe un montón…

Pero Rick desconecto su cerebro de su ahijada y tampoco se fijo en la mujer que venía bajando la escalera con una cara de pocos amigos y que se dirigía hacia él. El solo pensaba en los ojos verdes más salvajes que había visto pero que se colaron hondo en su retina y que serian muy difícil de sacar.

 _ **La historia continua fiel a lo que tenia se agradece los antiguos comentarios los leí todos en su momento y no les pude responder pero la vida es caprichosa y estoy de vuelta.**_

 _ **Saludos, abrazos y besos**_

" _ **RELENNA POTTER**_ _ **"… ex-Relenna.**_


	2. un trato

_**Corazón vacío.**_

 _ **Segundo capitulo.-**_ _ **"**_ _ **un trato**_ _ **".**_

Tenía encima de su escritorio muchos documentos bancarios, para ser más precisos eran documentos de embargo por deudas para seis de sus clientes por no pago.

Releyó los nombres y se quedo pegado en uno en particular y sin saber porque.- Hayes.- leyó en voz alta, se acomodo en su silla de cuero y llamo a su secretaria para que le entregara esos documentos a su abogado Roy Fokker.

Era miércoles y venia muy cansada del jardín infantil. Abrió la puerta de su casa y dejo todas sus cosas en la mesita del recibidor, realmente estaba exhausta, llego hasta la cocina y vio a Vanessa la mujer que cuidaba de su madre.

-Buenos tardes Vanessa.- saludo sonriente.

-Buenas tardes Lisa.- respondió la mujer.- desea algo de comer.

-No muchas gracias Vanessa solo tomare un poco de jugo e iré a ver a mi padre.- le respondió.

La mujer asintió y continúo lavando unos platos que tenía el fregadero.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir la escalera con el vaso en la mano sonó el timbre.- yo voy Vanessa.- dijo en un grito para que la mujer la escuchara desde la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y detrás se encontraba un mensajero.- la señorita Lisa Hayes.- pregunto el hombre.

-Si.- dijo ella.

-Traigo esta carta certificada para usted.- le entrego una carta y le dijo.- debe de firmar aquí de recibido.- ella tomo el bolígrafo y firmo donde decía recibido conforme y mensaje se despidió y ella serró la puerta.

Abrió la carta con cuidado y saco la hoja que contenía la extendió y comenzó a leer.

A medida que iba leyendo abrió los ojos como plato y suspiro hondamente.

-No puede ser.- dijo en voz alta.

Desde arriba se escucho la voz de su padre.- Lisa eres tu…

-Si padre voy enseguida…

Doblo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo primero iría a ver a su padre y luego la leería con calma. Subió hasta el segundo piso y entro a la habitación de su padre.

Jueves por la mañana.

-Hola, buenos días Claudia.- dijo Lisa desde su automóvil.

-Hola Lisa, para que me llamas tan temprano.- pregunto Claudia.

-Necesito pedirte un gran favor…

-Pues tú dirás…

-Necesito que me cubras unas horas con los niños… tengo un tramito urgente y debo de ir… de hecho voy manejando hacia el lugar.- dijo Lisa.

-Es algo malo.- pregunto Claudia.

-Es lo que tengo que ver… podrías cubrirme.- pregunto.

-Claro amiga lo que necesites y no olvides que cuantas conmigo.- dijo Claudia.

-Gracias amiga, te debo una y grande a la vuelta te contare todo.- dijo Lisa, se despidió y colgó su teléfono, dio un hondo suspiro y dijo.- será un largo día…

-Buenos días.- dijo Lisa a la recepcionista del banco "SDF".

-Buenos días… señorita en que la puedo ayudar.- dijo una mujer rubia detrás del mostrador.

-Vengo a hablar con el abogado Roy Fokker.- contesto.

-Tiene una cita.- pregunto levantando el auricular y marcando un numero.

-El me cito a esta hora.- respondió Lisa mostrando un papel.

La mujer lo tomo y hablo por teléfono.- Amanda el señor Fokker tiene una cita con la señorita Hayes.- pregunto por el auricular. Luego de un ratito corto la comunicación.

Debe de dirigirse al quinto piso, allí está la oficina del señor Fokker.- dijo la recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Lisa recibiendo el papel que la mujer le pasaba y miro para ver el ascensor al fondo, se dirigió a este y lo llamo.

Estaba tomando su café de todas las mañanas, se sentía intranquilo y miraba por la ventana hacia los edificios del frente, serró los ojos y vio a la mujer cabellos rojo fuego y alborotados en sus brazos y con la cual soñó todos las noches

.- mierda.- dijo en voz alta.- como me la quito de la cabeza…- luego de mucho pensar decidió en ir a hablar con Fokker seguramente el podría ayudarlo y si no podía lo invitaría a un bar a buscar otros ojos.

Entro sin tocar y sin escuchar a la secretario de su padrino que le dijo que el señor Fokker estaba ocupado, entro y serró la puerta tras de sí.

Vio a su amigo hablando animadamente y a una mujer cabello recogido y rojizo dándole la espalda.

-Rick, estoy ocupado con una cliente… deseas algo muy urgente.- le pregunto Fokker.

-Necesito que hablemos.- le dijo acercándose a el escritorio para luego colocarse al lado de su abogado.

-Bien… pero tendrá que ser mas tarde… estoy atendiendo a la señorita Hayes en este momento.- le dijo Fokker.

Rick se dio la vuelta para salir y vio a la mujer, abrió los ojos a más no poder y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Lisa sintió a un hombre entrar la oficina sin siquiera a ver tocado, y se dijo entre sí que el tipo era muy mal educado, luego va y le habla al abogado sin siquiera saludarla y no le presta la mas mínima atención siquiera al abogado que le dice que está ocupado.

Y cuando el hombre se da la vuelta para irse y Lisa dice.- por fin se…- en su mente ve al hombre de sus pesadillas frente a ella, una vez más.

-Tú.- dijeron Rick y Lisa a la vez.

Lisa se adelanto y tomo la palabra.- pero si eres el imbécil que casi me mata…

Y Rick contesto.- eres la descuidada para cruzar calles.

Fokker que no entendía nada pregunto.- Rick conoces a la señorita Hayes.

-Estuvo a punto de matarme.- respondió Lisa.

-Se me atravesó en el camino.- dijo Rick.- sin siquiera mirar por dónde va…

-A ver… no entiendo nada.- dijo Fokker.

-Aquí no hay nada que entender.- dijo Lisa.- yo vine a hablar con usted señor Fokker este hombre llega y entra y mas encima arma un escándalo… le ruego que por favor lo desaloje de la oficina o vengo a hablar con usted mas tarde.

Rick pensó.- así que no sabe quien soy…

-Señorita Hayes.- dijo Fokker.- el es…

Pero no continuo hablando ya que Rick tomo la palabra.

-Supongo que viene a ver a su estado de morosidad.- pregunto Rick venenosamente.

-Eso no es asunto suyo.- contesto Lisa con un sonrojo.

-Claro que mi asunto… señorita…

-Hayes.- le dijo Fokker.

-Claro señorita Hayes… si mas recuerdo Donald Hayes era titular de una cuenta aquí verdad Fokker.- hablo Rick.

Fokker asintió con la cabeza y Lisa se tenso.

Y si mi memoria no me falla es una suma bastante grande la que tiene con nosotros.- prosiguió Rick.

-Vine a hablar con el abogado.- dijo Lisa secamente.

-No es necesario, tomare su caso personalmente.- dijo Rick.

Lisa pensó.- y este tipo que se cree…

Rick fue al escritorio y tomo una serie de documentos donde salía el apellido Hayes.

-No sé quien se cree usted… pero yo vine porque el abogado me cito.- dijo Lisa perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno señorita Hayes siéntase alagada de que yo personalmente tome su caso… mi nombre Rick Hunter.- dijo Rick.- y soy el dueño de este banco.

Lisa se tenso más y se puso de pie, no pudo articular palabra y volvió a sentarse.

Rick vio el rostro de confusión en la mujer y sonrió para sí. Se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió…

-Señorita Hayes, sígame a mi oficina, hablaremos mas cómodos allí.- y salió de la oficina de Fokker.

Lisa tenso la mandíbula y se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte, miro al abogado y vio a este con un rostro de confusión en la cara. Camino hacia la puerta y murmuro un buenos días para luego salir detrás del famoso Rick Hunter.

Entraron a una espaciosa y elegante oficina, finamente decorada pero a la vez un poco lúgubre y fría.

Rick serró la puerta cuando ella entro y le indico que tomara asiento en la cómoda silla delante de su escritorio. El se sentó y la mujer lo imito son decir ninguna palabra, Rick reviso los documentos rápidamente y luego miro a la mujer.

-Es linda.- pensó.- pero no impresiona…

-Señor.- dijo Lisa.

-Según lo que puedo ver su padre está atrasado en cuestas de más de 6 meses.-hablo Rick, Lisa asintió.

-No tenía conocimiento de que mi padre tuviese una deuda con este banco.- dijo con voz firme.

-Ahora ya es tarde… señorita Hayes… mis asistentes judiciales ya pasaron la deuda a cobranza por morosidad y la deuda es muy grande…

-Yo… yo puedo hacer algo para pagarla, puedo vender…

-Señorita Hayes, son varios miles de dólares, dudo que tenga artículos suficientes para vender…-dijo Rick.

-Entonces necesito tiempo… que me den alguna facilidad.- dijo Lisa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tenemos algunas soluciones de pagos…- dijo Rick.

-Pues dígame de cuanto es la deuda y esas facilidades.- le pidió Lisa.

Rick estudio la situación y medito un poco, podría sacarla provecho y mucho al problema de la muchacha, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en una buena estrategia para hacerla caer.

-Señorita Hayes… voy a estudiar su caso.-le dijo.- venga mañana a esta misma hora… yo mismo le tendré una solución…

Lisa pensó que el hombre estaba siendo muy amable con ella, pero decidió que lo hacía solo como un acto de buena fe y nada más.

-Ahora si me disculpa… tengo asuntos más importantes que atender…- dijo Rick.

Y Lisa pensó hasta aquí iba tan bien…

-Buenos días…- dijo.- y ya sabe dónde está la salida…

Lisa se puso de pie y murmuro un buenos días antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Me puedes explicar que fue todo ese show de la mañana.- le dijo Fokker al entrar en su oficina.

-No sé de que hablas.- Dijo Rick mirando unos documentos y escribiendo en ellos.

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo Hunter.- dijo sentándose en la silla.- al asunto de Hayes…

-A te refieres a eso.- dijo como si nada.- pues decidí tomar yo el caso.

-Y desde cuando ve tú esos casos.- pregunto Fokker.

-Ese es mi problema amigo… llevas meses insistiéndome en que haga algo de mi vida y cuando lo voy a hacer que recriminas.- dijo Rick cruzando los brazos.

-No te metas en líos jovencito, no quiero mas escándalos como los de Minmei.- le dijo.- conozco tu mirada y si no me equivoco no es nada buena…

-No exageres… solo son negocios.- le dijo.

-Por tu bien… espero que sea solo eso…- le dijo Fokker antes de salir de la oficina.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Rick y siguió concentrado en el documento que tenía en la mano.

A la mañana siguiente Lisa estaba esperando en la salita de espera a Rick Hunter, ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos después de la hora que la habían citado y el no aparecía.

Estaba molesta, se tuvo que tragar su orgullo el día de ayer, tuvo que viajar hasta la cuidad otra vez, dejo a sus niños solos de nuevo y más encima este tipo la hacía esperar.

Lugo de 10 minutos más de espera por ascensor lo vio llegar, con sonrisa perfecta y de traje impecable.- es hermoso.- pensó.- pero un demonio…

-Buenos días.- lo saludo la secretaria, a la cual él le contesto de la misma manera pero con una sonrisa.

Cuando la vio relajo la cara y se puso serio.- buenos días señorita Hayes.- le dijo.- pase.- dijo una vez que abrió la puerta de la oficina.- tome asiento. -Dijo poniendo su maletín encima del escritorio y abriéndolo para sacar una carpeta.

-Estudie su caso… y no veo muchas salidas.- le dijo.

Ni siquiera me dará una escusa por llegar tarde.- pensó Lisa.- maldito hombre.- se dijo.

-Y que sugiere.- pregunto Lisa asiendo caso omiso a las ganas que tenia de asfixiarlo.

-Que venda su casa, su auto y el terreno en la costa.- le dijo Rick fríamente.

Lisa se quedo de piedra y dijo.- el terreno en la costa lo puede vender y el auto también… pero la casa no puedo.- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-La propiedad que tiene en Macross es la que más valor tiene.- le dijo mostrando unos documentos.

-Investigo el valor de mis propiedades.- le pregunto incrédula.

-Le recuerdo que las propiedades aun están al nombre del señor Hayes no al suyo.

-Si lo sé… pero aun así no puedo vender esa casa… es lo único que queda y mi padre y yo vivimos en ella…

-Ese no es mi problema señorita Hayes…

-Lo sé… pero si vendo la casa en la costa y el auto, aun así es mucha la deuda.- le pregunto.

-Por casi los diez mil quinientos dólares…

Lisa se tapo la boca para no gritar y a Rick le pareció adorable.

-Es mucho.- dijo Lisa.- no pudre nunca pagar esa cantidad… ni en toda mi vida…

Rick río por el comentario.

No le veo la gracia señor Hunter.- dio Lisa ofendida. Rick se puso serio y hablo.

-Pues si no tiene como vender, mi abogado se encargara de vender sus propiedades, y el resto, pues ya que no tiene dinero me veré obligado a mandar a la cárcel a su padre.

Lisa se puso pálida y no pudo articular palabra.

-Señorita Hayes, está bien.- pregunto Rick.

-Si un poco.- dijo.- pero no puede…

-Claro que puedo… - dijo Rick.

-Me refiero a que debe de haber alguna otra solución… mi padre no puede ir a prisión… no con lo que le queda…- dijo Lisa casi al borde del llanto.

-existe una solución.- dijo Rick.

Lisa se seco una traviesa lagrima y lo miro.- cual seria.- quiso saber.

Rick sonrió de lado y le dijo.- matrimonio.

A Lisa casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión.

-Que ha dicho.- pregunto tartamudeando.

-Lo que escucho señorita Hayes… que se case conmigo.

Luego de un rato de silencio Lisa se puso de pie y grito.

-Esta realmente loco… demente…

-No, no lo estoy.- contesto totalmente sereno.

-Pues ni loca…- dijo.

-No lo tome como tal… será un negocio…

Lisa se ofendió más y dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina.

Rick hablo.- debería de pensarlo… sería un buen trato… usted se quita la deuda… su padre no va a la cárcel… se queda con su propiedad… un muy buen trato…

-Y usted que obtiene.- dijo Lisa moviendo la perilla para salir.

-Un hijo… - le dijo.- necesito un heredero… dentro de un matrimonio… luego usted queda libre.

Lisa serró los ojos para procesar la información y la desfachatez del hombre, los abrió y abrió la puerta, en el umbral dijo.- hasta nunca señor Hunter.- y salió del lugar dando un sonoro portazo.

Rick solo sonrió…

 _ **Hasta el otro capítulo**_ _ **…**_

 _ **Cuídense mucho**_ _ **…**_

" _ **RELENNA POTTER**_ "…


End file.
